


Because You're Gone

by Shadow_Belle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, challenge, moulin rouge casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Belle/pseuds/Shadow_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt competition using lyrics from three songs and casting HP characters in Moulin Rouge. The Duke's Inner Monologue after she's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Gone

There was a time when I could breathe my life into you. When you smiled like an angel, fallen from grace. A time when you would have been mine.

If not for that sulking man-child that called himself a poet; that let his heart bleed all over your pale shoulders and bring a crystalline drop of rain from your eyes down the alabaster of your face. I could have bought you, but you would have been happy. You would have been safe. And I, I would have loved you in my own way. In the way that I can.

I’m a Duke and a wizard, but still only a man. Imperfect. Your lips, the warmth of your breath on my skin could have turned that stone inside me to malleable clay. If only there’d been time.

With the venomous kiss you gave me, I’m killing loneliness. I dream of you in the dark, you’re my love, my obsession. Even after the dark, even after you run from me yet again, not to the arms of another man, but the arms of Death. You’re gone. This is the one thing I don’t know how to take you from.

I could have waited for the weak poet and his milquetoast passions to expire, for you to lose interest in the penniless, and yes, starving _artiste_. Are his arms cold, your Lord Death? Are his lips frigid when he kisses you? No colder than mine.

I still see what could have been. A dark arch of branches beneath the blue-velvet ink of the sky, the stars blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun; and Heaven ablaze in our eyes, we’re standing still in time… That could have been yours.

Ours.

But it’s only mine. Because you’re gone. This is what will comfort me in my age and infirmity. Not that I ever could have married you. A whore could never be a duchess. I would have loved you for all the days of your life nonetheless.

I imagine when Death brings his cold lips to mine; he’ll be wearing your face.

 

 

Author’s Note: Lyrics from HIM (Heartagram and fanfic, what’s better?)

“There was a time when I could breathe my life into you. When you smiled like an angel, fallen from grace.”-Resurrection

“With the venomous kiss you gave me, I’m killing loneliness.”-Killing Loneliness

“Heaven ablaze in our eyes, we’re standing still in time.”-Wings of A Butterfly

 

And: The Killers “stars were blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun”-Read My Mind


End file.
